The present invention relates generally to utensils used with blenders, and more specifically to stirring utensils inserted into blender jars for mixing foodstuff within the blender jar and/or scraping the sides of the blender jar.
Blenders and stirring utensils used in blenders are generally known in the art. Stirrers used in blenders have a variety of shapes and sizes and are designed to accomplish a variety of tasks. For example, a stirrer may be used to help mix the foodstuff in a blender jar or push the foodstuff toward the rotating blades to improve the blending performance of the foodstuff within the blender jar. That is, if solid foodstuff is inserted into a mixture in the blender jar, the solid material placed into the blender jar may need assistance in being pushed into the mixture so that it is brought into contact with the rotating blades. Alternatively, a stirrer may be inserted which is capable of scraping the sides of the blender jar, thereby removing excess foodstuff from the sides of the blender jar and directing it back into the mixture and/or toward the rotating blades at the bottom of the jar. A stirrer may also be shaped to prevent cavitation of the blended foodstuff in the blender jar. Stirrers are also often used in combination with blender lids by inserting the stirrer through an opening in the blender lid.
However, it would be advantageous to those using a blender to be able to safely and effectively remove foodstuff from the blender jar during the blending process, while still being able to stir, mix and scrape the foodstuff within the blender jar using the same utensil. The stirrers disclosed by the prior art require that some other utensil, for example a spoon, be used to remove foodstuff from the blender jar, thereby requiring removal of the stirrer being used, and turning off the blender to insure safe removal of the foodstuff. Additionally, the stirrers disclosed by the prior art similarly require removal of the stirring stick and/or lid to expose an opening to the blender jar before additional foodstuff can be added to the blender jar. Finally, it would also be advantageous to have a blender utensil which can be used in conjunction with the lid covering the blender jar. That is, many of the stirring sticks disclosed by the prior art are used alone (i.e., without a blender lid), such that blending of the foodstuff must cease when the stirrer is in use, since blending without a lid is dangerous and messy. Thus, the present invention provides a stirring stick which can be used to remove foodstuff from the blender jar and be manipulated with the lid in place on the blender jar to scoop, mix and scrape foodstuff within the blender jar.